Special Event: Summer Smash
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: El evento mas importante del verano con combates inigualables


**Summer Smash**

**Inicia el show con pirotecnia**

Los GM de las tres marcas se encuentran cerca de la mesa de los comentaristas, suena el titantron de Jenny y esta sale con un hermoso vestido color amarillo saludando a la gente y dice que este será un Special Event que ninguno va a olvidar y que estará lleno de sorpresas, pero es interrumpida por el titantron de The Source.

**Platinum Tag Team Championships Match**

**(C) Exodus Team VS The Source (Dashing & Tyler)** = Randy y Oz vienen enfocados en el combate pero el Nuevo equipo viene decidido a ganar. Toma de referi entre Randy y Tyler, el equidna hace demostración de su fuerza ganando la toma de referi, Randy comienza a defenderse con patadas hacia las piernas y con una Calf Kick lo deja en la lona por un momento y aplica un Standing Shooting Star Press pero la cuenta llega a dos, toma del brazo a Tyler y The Ram da el relevo a Oz. Randy derriba a Tyler sobre la lona y Oz entra con un Somersault Senton, lo toma del cuello y comienza a darle rodillazos al estomago y con una desnucadora lo derriba pero la cuenta llega a dos y justo cuando Oz lo pretendía levantar Tyler lo sorprende con un rompequijadas. Tyler logra dar el relevo a Dashing y este corre hacia Oz dándole dos lazos al cuello y unas patadas estilo misil para dejarlo en la lona pero la cuenta llega a dos, Dashing sube al esquinero esperando que Oz se levante y cuando este se pone de pie, Dashing hace un gran salto y hace una plancha cruzada pero la cuenta solo llega a dos, Dashing le da el relevo a Tyler y ambos le aplican un Irish Whip, cuando Oz rebota, Dashing se queda en la lona para que Oz lo esquive y Tyler lo recibe con un Tilt-A-Whirl Back Breaker pero la cuenta llega a dos. Tyler lo prepara para su finisher pero cuando estaba a punto de azotarlo contra la lona, Oz se pone detrás de el y lo tumba con un Roundhouse Kick y de paso hace lo mismo con Dashing pero este no se deja sorprender y aplica una guillotina con la tercera cuerda. Randy y Dashing piden el relevo a sus compañeros pero cuando Oz estaba a punto de dar el relevo a Ram, aparece Eko sin que el referi se de cuenta y tumba a Randy del esquinero, Tyler da el relevo a Dashing y este inmediatamente aplica un ZigZag para llevarse el triunfo y los cinturones Platinum.

Randy se queda en el piso observando a Eko detenidamente mientras Oz no lo puede creer y solamente se va al backstage dejando atrás a "The Ram".

Suena el titantron del WHC que sale acompañado de Trish y Atala, después suena el titantron de ambos retadores para el siguiente combate. Desde las gradas se observa un cartel que dice "Darlex I Love U" levantado por una Hedgie color café.

**Extreme Rules Match (Si Darlex pierde se une a Cutting Edge, pero si gana es retador numero uno al WHC)**

**Drew VS Darlex =** Toma de referi que gana Drew con su tonelaje superior pero Darlex no se deja sorprender, el equidna comienza a golpear en el pecho al retador pero Darlex le da la vuelta y lo manda contra las cuerdas y cuando rebota el lobo le conecta una quebradora y la cuenta apenas llega a 1. Darlex baja del ring buscando algo debajo de el y saca un cubo metalico de basura y sin que Drew se de cuenta es golpeado en la cabeza con el cubo, Darlex toma la tapa y comienza a castigarlo en la espalda hasta que lo deja adolorido, baja de nuevo del ring y esta vez saca una silla metalica, coloca a Drew en el equinero sentado en la cuerda inferior, le pone el cubo de basura en la cabeza, pone la silla metalica para usarla como trampolín y justo cuando da el salto hacia el, pone la tapa metalica del cubo para hacerle un sentón muy doloroso pero la cuenta llega a dos. Darlex baja de nuevo y esta vez saca una escalera y la coloca en forma de puente entre el ring y la barricada de seguridad. Drew no se deja sorprender y le da un golpe bajo a Darlex, aprovecha la situación y comienza a golpearlo con la silla en la espalda, lo toma para aplicar un suplex en el puente pero Darlex se lo impide dándole un rodillazo en la cara y cuando el lobo quería correr para darle un lazo al cuello, Drew le hace una catapulta y lo deja caer sobre la escalera en forma de puente haciendo que se parta a la mitad, Darlex esta muy adolorido del golpe. Drew saca otra escalera, un palo de Kendo y otra silla metalica y las mete al ring junto con Darlex, toma al lobo de la cabeza y lo pone entre las tijeras de la escalera azotándosela una y otra vez, después lo toma y con el palo de Kendo comienza a asfixiarlo pero Darlex resiste el castigo, golpea su estomago con el codo y con la silla metalica le da un golpe en la cabeza, toma el palo de Kendo y la coloca en su cuello haciendo una barredora a su rival pero la cuenta llega a dos. Darlex pone la escalera en posición de rampa sobre las cuerdas y pone las dos sillas metalicas armadas para formar un semi puente, toma a Drew y ejecuta el Falcon Arrow sobre la escalera y justo cuando lo cubre para la cuenta, Trish y Atala comienzan a atacarlo, Rage solo observa mientras se va al backstage pero entonces suena el titantron de Jenny y corre para auxiliar a Darlex. Jenny ejecuta a sus rivales con un par de Spears y justo cuando estaba pasando eso, Drew aplica el Future Shock DDT a Darlex pero este revierte la cobertura y la cuenta llega a tres. DARLEX ES EL NUEVO RETADOR AL WHC!

Jenny y Darlex celebran su Victoria.

**Tornado Tag Team Match**

**Beauty Hedgie Team VS AliStar Team VS Venus & Becky =** Atala y Trish aun siguen un poco adoloridas por la leccion que les dio Jenny y son presas faciles para el resto de las Hedgies. Alice y Star castigan a Trish con un azote contra la escalinata metalica y Venus y Becky hacen lo propio con Atala estrellándola contra la barrera protectora, las BHT están en KO. Star mide fuerzas contra Becky y Venus presume su cuerpo ante Alice que responde con antebrazos en la cara de la Hedgie gris. Star hace un intento del Glam Slam pero Becky con su elasticidad la cambia por unas tijeretas contra el tubo metalico del esquinero y Alice en un error con un lazo al cuello se lo cambian por un destroza nucas por parte de Venus. Becky y Venus toman de los brazos a Star y con un Super Irish Whip la azotan contra la mesa de los comentaristas y suben a Alice al ring. Becky y Venus comienzan a pisoterala pero detrás de ellas aparecen de nuevo Atala y Trish. Atala con un super destroza caras acaba con Venus y Becky con un Shining Wizard acaba con Trish, solo quedan Becky, Atala y Alice en el ring. Se hacen un triple lazo al cuello, Alice es la primera en levantarse y recibe a Atala con un Powerslam y a Becky la recibe con un lazo quebradora, Alice se enciende y espera a que alguna de las dos se levante y desafortunadamente es Atala la que termina recibiendo el Bottom From The Abyss y justo cuando la cuenta estaba a punto de cerrarse, Venus le jala la pierna bajándola del ring y estrellándola contra la escalinata, sube al ring y castiga a Atala con su finisher "G.U.N. Destroyer" y la cuenta llega a tres. Becky y Venus se llevan su primera victoria como equipo.

Despues del combate sale Sugar a felicitar a las ganadoras.

Se muestra un promo en donde Chris se ha mantenido invicto en CWC y el combate que se pacta. ¿Podra Thomas quitarle el invicto a Chris?

**Steel Cage Match**

**Thomas VS Chris =** Ambos retadores entran y Chris se nota tranquilo mientras que Thomas espera que el combate ya inicie. Toma de referi y Thomas toma la ventaja llevándolo al esquinero y comienza a golpearlo en el rostro, se aleja y hace un lazo al cuello, cubre pero la cuenta llega a 1. Chris se reincorpora y comienza a golpearlo de la misma manera, lo lleva al esquinero y hace pequeñas spears en el esquinero y por ultimo lo azota contra el esquinero y cubre pero la cuenta llega a 1. Thomas continua atacando y toma la cabeza de Chris e intenta azotarla contra la jaula pero el zorro plateado le regresa el castigo y lo castiga de la manera que Thomas lo iba a hacer, Thomas queda con una herida en el ojo y con sangre que le impide ver, Chris lo toma y le hace un irish whip y cuando regresa lo recibe con un enzugiri y la cuenta llega a dos. Chris se ve en necesidad de comenzar a escalar por la jaula pero a medio camino Thomas lo baja abruptamente jalándolo de su cola y lo azota. Thomas lo lleva contra el esquinero, salta usando de trampolín la segunda cuerda y con unas tijeretas lo azota contra la jaula y ahora Chris tiene una herida en la boca. Thomas lo cubre y la cuenta llega a dos y ahora es el quien trata de escapar de la jaula pero Chris lo sigue de cerca y comienza una pelea sobre la tercera cuerda la cual gana Chris al azotar su ojo herido sobre la jaula de acero haciendo que Thomas caiga justo después Chris hace el salto del felino desde la tercera cuerda pero la cuenta llega a dos. Entonces Chris toma la iniciativa de hacer el Walls Of The Wind para rendir a Thomas pero este se aferra para no rendirse y poco a poco se acerca a la puerta de la jaula pero Chris no deja de someterlo y justo cuando Thomas toca el piso con sus manos, el zorro plateado tiene que romper el castigo para que no salga su rival y la cuenta llega a dos. Thomas prepara su Chaos Punch pero cuando Chris voltea lo esquiva y lo vuelve a derribar y lo intenta someter de nuevo pero esta vez Thomas lo empuja con sus pies hacia las cuerdas y cuando rebota, Thomas le regresa el castigo de la misma manera con su propia llave de sumisión, pero Chris revierte el castigo haciendo un paquetito pero la cuenta llega a dos. Chris levanta a Thomas y cuando estaba a punto de castigarlo, el erizo cyan lo remata con el Chaos Punch. Los dos caen y Thomas casi no tiene fuerzas para levantarse, tarda mucho para ir a cubrir a Chris y justo cuando lo logra, apenas levanta el hombro. Thomas se ve desesperado por ganar y comienza a ascender por la jaula y justo cuando una de sus piernas ya esta del otro lado de la jaula, Chris se levanta y comienza a escalar, toma a su rival de las puas para que no salga de la jaula, se pone de pie en la orilla de la jaula y también levanta a Thomas y el combate se va en la orilla de la jaula, ambos se reparten metralla y se nota que los dos no pueden ni pararse, Chris estaba a punto de ejecutar a Thomas con el CodeBreaker pero este aguanta el peso de su rival y lo lanza estrepitosamente pero no se da cuenta y lanza a su rival fuera de la jaula y sobre la mesa de los comentaristas, a pesar de que le hizo un gran daño con esa caída, hace que su rival gane el combate.

Thomas se queda enfurecido sobre la orilla de la jaula mientras que la anunciadora Savannah declara ganador a Chris. Chris no se levanta para nada y la jaula es levantada lentamente mientras Thomas se va al backstage siendo elogiado con varios aplausos ya que dio un excelente combate.

Se muestra el promo de como Lyla gano la oportunidad titular frente a Susan.

**Ladies Championship Match**

**(C) Susan VS Lyla =**Susan se nota contenta con el combate y Lyla concentrada en ganar en su Special Event mas importante. Toma de referi, Lyla mide fuerzas con Susan y esta la lleva al esquinero y comienza a darle rodillazos en el estomago y la azota contra el esquinero y la cubre pero la cuenta llega a 1. Lyla se levanta y la carga y la azota contra la lona pero la cuenta llega a dos. Ambas se notan contentas con el combate y vuelven a hacer toma de referi, esta vez Lyla toma el control con un candado, Susan rebota en las cuerdas y la lleva con un irish whip y la recibe con una quebradora pero la cuenta llega a dos. Susan la toma y la sube al esquinero y aplica un super plex pero la cuenta llega a dos. Entonces Susan sube al esquinero y se prepara para volar y justo cuando Lyla se levanta y Susan salta, la Hedgie de fuego le da unas patadas voladoras en el pecho y la cubre llegado dos. Ambas quedan lastimadas en la lona pero Susan toma la iniciativa y aplica dos suplex y cuando la vuelve a levantar la lleva fuera del ring para estrellarla contra la barrera de protección. La cuenta fuera del ring comienza a correr y Susan presiona al referi para que la cuenta llegue a 10, Lyla alcanza a responder y subir al ring a la cuenta de 8. Susan se enfurece por que la victoria la tenia cerca, entonces comienza a golpear a su rival sin ninguna tregua, la vuelve a sacar del ring y con intenciones de estrellarla contra la escalinata metalica pero Lyla le regresa el castigo poniendola en su lugar y estrellándola a ella contra la escalinata, Lyla la vuelve a subir y aplica el Hedgehog Vise X de su amigo Oz, pero Susan no se rinde, Lyla aplica mas fuerza para rendir a la chica SPG pero esta toca la cuerda inferior y Lyla tiene que romper el castigo. Lyla espera a que Susan se levante y cuando eso pasa, Lyla la prepara para aplicar la GTS pero Susan baja y con una navajita se lleva la victoria por la cuenta de tres.

Lyla se levanta y sonríe ya que lucho de una manera digna y Susan sonríe a todos sus fans ya que ha retenido su campeonato, Lyla se levanta para felicitar a Susan pero esta no le da la mano y se va contenta con su campeonato.

Se nota un promo de la rivalidad entre Ares y Rage, también como Rage se hizo del campeonato contra Louis.

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

**(C) Rage VS Ares =** Entra primero el campeon y Ares con sus esclavos. La contienda inicia con toma de referi que gana Ares con su enorme poder, Rage trata de recuperarse pero Ares siempre lo vuelve a capturar en el esquinero, entonces vuelve a golpear al campeón en el estomago con pequeñas lanzas, lo derriba y comienza a castigarle el brazo con una llave pero Rage lo revierte con un mismo castigo al brazo. Rage rebota a Ares en las cuerdas y aplica una catapulta pero la cuenta llega a 1, Rage lo vuelve a levantar y lo lleva contra el esquinero y justo cuando corria para embestirlo, el dios de la guerra se hace a un lado y saca del ring a Rage, una vez fuera lo estrella contra la escalinata y la barrera de protección, la cuenta fuera esta en 5, vuelve a tomar al campeón y lo regresa al ring y la cuenta llega a dos solamente. Ares se va al esquinero, sube y espera a que Rage se levante y cuando el lobo se levanta, Ares vuela y aplica un Tornado DDT pero la cuenta solo llega a dos, Ares espera a que Rage se levante de nuevo y entonces suena el titantron de Louis que sale junto con Dusk pero solo se quedan debajo del titantron, Ares se distrae pero no lo suficiente por que cuando Rage estaba a punto de finiquitarlo con una Spear, Ares lo revierte y aplica el Rolling Armbar y comienza a castigar el brazo herido de Rage, aprieta fuertemente, parece que el dios de la guerra capturara su primer campeonato mundial pero Rage apenas se alcanza a arrastrar hasta estar tocando las cuerdas y Ares no le queda mas que romper el castigo. Ares comienza a frustrarse y jala del brazo a Rage para seguirle castigando pero el campeón lo derriba y ahora es el quien somete a Ares con el RageXecutor y Ares se nota en problemas. Rage aprieta cada vez mas fuerte pero entonces Louis se acerca al ring lentamente y distrae al campeón del combate y deshace el castigo. Por la distracción Ares planeaba aplicar un lazo al cuello a Rage pero este lo esquiva y aplica una poderosa Spear al dios de la guerra llevándose la victoria y reteniendo su titulo mundial.

Entonces Louis sube al ring junto con Dusk para arremeter contra ambos pero en ese momento sale Darlex en defensa de Rage, obliga a Louis y Dusk a salir del ring, toma el micrófono y dice que su combate quiere que sea cuando Rage este al 100% por que si esta lastimado o lesionado no lo disfrutara.

Minutos después el ring se nota lleno de escaleras y el titulo crucero colgando en medio del ring.

**Cruiserweight Championship Tornado Ladder Match**

**(C) Burny VS Todd VS Lex VS Summer =** Todos se quedan observando unos a otros y por un momento todos observan el titulo colgando en medio del ring. Summer se dispone a atacar a Burny y Todd y lex hacen su propio combate fuera del ring. Summer conecta con varios golpes a Burny y la manda a rebotar con las cuerdas pero Burny llega y la recibe con una desnucadora con giro, baja del ring y se arma de la primera escalera de la noche; mientras tanto Todd y Lex se reparten patadas en las piernas de cada quien, Lex toma a Todd del brazo y con un Irish Whip lo manda contra la escalinata pero este de un salto se para sobre ella y hace un giro mortal en reversa para caer sobre Lex y también sube al ring una escalera. Burny quiere atacar con la escalera a Todd pero este suelta la suya y salta la escalera con la que iba a ser atacado dos veces y la tercera contraataca con patadas de misil hacia la escalera haciendo que Burny se lastime, Todd levanta la escalera y la pone en posición para subir, entonces lo detiene Summer jalándolo del pie y bajándolo a la mala, lo recibe con golpes y lo rebota en las cuerdas y como vio que iba a ser castigada del mismo modo, le aplica un Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker a Todd y lo manda fuera del ring. L a eriza morada comienza a subir pero es detenida por Lex con patadas en las piernas haciendo que Summer pierda el equilibrio, Lex le da un rodillazo directo en la cabeza dejando un poco adolorida a Summer pero sin que ellos se den cuenta Burny se arma con una escalera y empuja a ambos con ella dejándolos heridos y después les deja caer la escalera encima, Todd va a rematar a Burny con una plancha cruzada pero Burny lo recibe en los hombros y le aplica la GTS, Todd esta en KO por el momento y Burny tiene que subir otra escalera para ir por el campeonato. Va a mitad de camino pero es frenada por Lex subiendo del otro lado, comienzan a repartirse golpes uno con otro pero Burny resiste, Summer aprovecha y derriba a ambos de la escalera empujándola, Lex cae hasta la mesa de los comentaristas y Burny cae estrepitosamente sobre la cuerda haciéndose una gillotina. Summer reincorpora la escalera para subir pero Burny la vuelve a frenar del otro lado y Todd reaccionando pone otra escalera armada junto a la que están las chicas, Burny golpea a Summer y esta se percata de que Todd va subiendo por el campeonato, da una Roundhouse Kick desde la escalera a Burny para que caiga y azota la cabeza de Todd contra la base de la otra escalera para que caiga, esta subiendo para tomar el titulo pero observa a Burny y a su publico…. Entonces se pone de espaldas y con ayuda de las dos escaleras…. HACE UN SUPER STARSHIP PAIN SOBRE BURNY DEJANDOLA EN KO PERO SUMMER SUFRE MUCHO DOLOR! Lex sube lentamente después de la caída y Summer apenas soportando el dolor también sube, Todd es el siguiente en subir, los tres están combatiendo fieramente en la escalera, Todd derriba fácilmente a Summer haciendo que esta caiga estrepitosamente fuera del ring por donde estaba Burny y Lex y Todd se quedan observando uno a otro sobre la escalera, ambos observan que Burny apenas y entra al ring y se queda desplomada en el mismo, el publico pide mas acción y mas vuelo, Lex y Todd sonríen, Lex se pone de pie en la base de la escalera y… APLICA UN 450° SPLASH A BURNY CUANDO ESTABA TENDIDA! Todd observa que Lex se encuentra desplomado por el impacto y….. APLICA UN SUPER SHOOTING STAR PRESS DESDE LA BASE DE LA ESCALERA! EL PUBLICO COREA "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" El publico los ovaciona de pie y con aplausos, los cuatro comienzan a subir cada quien por su lado, Todd es el primero en tocar el cinturón pero Summer se lo impide, Lex también toca el campeonato pero Burny ataca con golpes en la cara, todo el publico esta dividido, Burny es derribada por Lex cuando estrello su rostro en la escalera, Lex es derribado por Summer con una Pelé Kick, solo quedan Todd y Summer, ambos se reparten metralla, Summer quiere aplicar el Moonlight Drive pero Todd responde con una Roundhouse Kick y empuja a Summer con su pie para que esta caiga…. TODD TOMA EL CAMPEONATO Y SE CONVIERTE EN NUEVO CAMPEON CRUCERO!

La gente corea y aplaude el esfuerzo de los retadores en el combate mas impactante de Summer Smash, Todd levanta el cinturón en todo lo alto de la escalera sonriendo a sus fans.

Promo que anuncia la venida del siguiente Special Event: Blackest NIght y también se anuncian los Hedgelammys

Promo de la rivalidad entre los tres y del ataque misterioso hacia Randy y el regreso de Austin.

**Devastating Championship Triple Threat Match**

**(C) Darkus VS Randy VS Eko =** Despues de que entra el campeon Darkus, el GM habla y cambia las reglas del combate, dice que para hacer este combate tan interesante como el campeonato crucero, se convertirá en un Scramble Match incluyendo a dos retadores mas. Randy y Eko se sorprenden y Darkus lo toma con mucha seriedad y se presentan a los dos retadores.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWESOMEEEEEEEEE! SUENA EL TITANTRON DE RUSH THE HEDGEHOG DE VUELTA AL RING. Randy observa como llega al 100% pero solo rie. El siguiente rival tarda un poco en entrar pero suena un cristal roto….. AUSTIN ESTA DENTRO DEL COMBATE!

**Devastanting Championship Scramble Match (5 min)**

**(C) Darkus VS Randy VS Eko VS Rush VS Austin =** El combate inicia con Randy y Austin sobre de Eko y Rush intentando atacar al campeón pero este inmutado lo saca fuera del ring y lo sigue por debajo. Darkus toma a Rush y lo comienza a golpear y después lo manda contra la barricada pero el erizo asombroso le regresa el Irish Whip y Darkus termina estrellándose, mientras con Eko sigue padeciendo por los ataques de Austin y The Ram, después de que lo sacan del ring ellos se quedan mirándose uno a otro, Ram comienza a hacer toma de referi en contra de Austin pero ambos se miden fuerzas, Rush aprovechando esto mete a Eko al ring sin que ellos se den cuenta y aplica la cuenta que solo llega a dos. Randy se percata de la cuenta de Rush y lo comienza a patear y con un Irish Whip lo recibe con una Calf Kick, cuando voltea es recibido por un cabezazo por parte de Austin y este por un DDT de Eko que cubre a Austin pero la cuenta queda en dos, después va por Randy pero la cuenta llega a dos al igual con Rush. Eko lleva a cada esquinero a los tres pero no se percata de que Darkus también subió al ring y lo comienza a golpear dejándolo también en un esquinero.

**(4 min)**

Primero embestida a Austin, luego a Rush, luego a Randy y cuando iba a hacer lo propio con Darkus, este se hace a un lado y Eko se estrella contra el esquinero, Darkus rebota en las cuerdas y ataca a Eko con una patada en la cara, lazo al cuello para Rush, contralona para Randy y cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Austin este esquiva y lo comienza a golpear, Irish Whip hacia el esquinero y el equidna corre hacia Darkus para aplicar una Spear, cubre pero la cuenta llega a dos. Austin observa que todos están tumbados en la lona, entonces sale a destruir la mesa de los comentaristas y jala a Eko fuera del ring, lo golpea para ablandarlo y sube a la mesa también, Eko trata de contraatacar a Austin para frenar su ataque pero este enfurece y castiga al ninja con un rompe espinas destruyendo la mesa de los comentaristas pero es sorprendido con el Reality Check de Rush, este sube de nuevo al ring y toma a Randy en el esquinero, se aleja y lo ataca con un lazo columpio y cubre pero llega a dos. Rush comienza a observar a cada uno de los rivales, toma a Eko, lo sube al ring y aplica el Reality Check, cubre y la cuenta llega a tres, Rush es campeón por ahora

**(3 min)**

Cuando Rush celebra por detrás aparece Randy aplicando el Dark Moonlight Drive y la cuenta llega a tres también, ahora Randy tiene el control, observa que Darkus se quiere reincorporar pero Randy le responde con un rodillazo en la cara dejándolo en KO, después corre sobre Eko para ablandarlo pero cuando estaba levantando a Austin este le empuja y aplica un Stunner, cubre y la cuenta llega a tres, Austin tiene el campeonato por ahora. El equidna baja de nuevo a desbaratar la otra mesa de los comentaristas mientras que Eko sube al esquinero esperando a que Autin voltee y cuando lo hace, una gran plancha cruzada sobre de Austin, ambos se estrellan contra la mesa de lo comentaristas y la destrozan. Rush se levanta para cubrir a The Ram pero la cuenta llega a dos y cuando se arrastra para cubrir a Darkus, este lo atrapa con las puertas del Infierno!

**(2 min)**

Rush no le queda opción que rendirse y ahora Darkus puede retener de nuevo. Randy llega tarde para evitar la rendición de Rush y cuando este iba a cubrir al erizo purpura, Darkus lo sorprende con una garra de ultratumba pero Randy lo cambia por un Tornado DDT y lo cubre para tener de nuevo el control del Match. Randy celebra anticipadamente pero no se da cuenta de Eko que atrás le roba su técnica. Eko aplica el Dark moonlight Drive a Randy y ahora Eko tiene el control por la cuenta de tres. Eko ahora castiga a Darkus para que no se levante y Rush se va sobre de el con un super lazo al cuello. Rush levanta a Eko para el Reality Check pero este lo cambia por un Stunner de Austin…

**(1 min)**

Eko comienza a reírse pero de la nada entra Austin al ring armado con una silla metalica y comienza a castigar a Eko golpeándolo en la espalda con la misma silla, después de que el ninja queda muy lastimado Austin lo toma y lo sube al esquinero tomandolo de la cabeza…

**(30 seg)**

Cuando ambos están en el esquinero Austin salta para aplicar un Super Stunner! Cubre y Austin tiene el control pero justo cuando se reincorpora, por la espalda Rush aplica el Reality Check para tomar el control del combate 4 segundos antes de acabar la contienda, Rush The Hedgehog nuevo Devastating Champion!

Rush llora en el ring de la emoción, Austin derrumbado en el ring, Randy sin poder creer lo que esta viendo, Darkus con los ojos amarillos y Eko retirándose lastimado de la quijada por el Super Stunner. Comienza a gritarle a The Ram "TE LO DIJE!"

Se anuncia el próximo Special Event, Hedgehogmania: Blackest Night

**Royalty Hedgie Championship Match**

**(C) Chloe VS Sugar =** Chloe sale con Louis The Bat con el titantron de Exodus y Sugar sale acompañada de Venus y Becky. Toma de referi, Sugar gana por el peso y la lleva al esquinero, irish whip contra el otro esquinero y Sugar enviste a Chloe, la vuelve a levantar y con otro irish whip de nuevo al esquinero para envestirla pero ahora ella le regresa el castigo con un codazo en la cara, subre a la segunda cuerda para hacer un lanzamiento y cubrir pero la cuenta llega a 1. Sugar se levanta y le da una patada en la cara para derrumbarla y comienza a castigar su brazo derecho a ras de lona. Chloe resiste el castigo y la voltea y ahora ella es quien aplica el castigo a Sugar pero ella con una gran agilidad se levanta de un salto y aplica un candado al cuello a Chloe pero esta lo revierte y en un juego de candados las dos terminan separadas, Louis observa detenidamente mientras Becky y Venus aplauden a su compañera. De nuevo toma de referi, vuele a ganar Sugar y la lleva contra las cuerdas y irish whip y cuando Chloe regresa aplica un Tilt-A-Whirl DDT pero la cuenta llega a dos. Chloe derriba a Sugar empujándola con el pie y con intenciones de aplicar el Angle Lock pero Sugar se la quita de encima y la toma de una pierna para derribarla, en la lona Sugar aprisiona a la coneja con sus piernas en el torso y comienza a castigarla. Chloe se libera tocando la cuerda inferior pero Sugar no detiene su castigo y pone su cuello contra la cuerda, el referi aplica la cuenta de peligro y la suelta en 4, Becky aprovecha para golpear a Chloe con un Enzugiri y esta queda en la lona, Sugar cubre pero la cuenta llega a dos. La eriza color purpurinegra la sube al esquinero y le aplica un superplex pero la cuenta llega a dos solamente. Sugar marca que finiquitara el asunto pero Louis distrae al referi, mientras eso pasa Chloe toma por sorpresa a Sugar y aplica la llave Le-Belle y comienza a someter a Sugar hasta que no le queda opción que rendirse pero el referi sigue distraído con Louis, cosa que enfada a Venus y Becky quienes sacan del ringside a Louis, Chloe rompe el castigo para llamar al referi pero Sugar a provecha para aplicar una navajita pero la cuenta llega a dos. Chloe actua con rapidez pero ahora intenta clipear a Sugar pero esta esquiva y golpea a Chloe en el estomago, lista para aplicar el Sugar Babe pero Chloe lo revierte con una catapulta y corre de inmediato para castigarla con un Armbar, Sugar resiste gran parte del castigo pero tuvo que rendirse y Chloe retiene con éxito su campeonato.

Chloe celebra la victoria mientras que Sugar se queda sentada en medio del ring riéndose y mirando fijamente a Chloe. La campeona toma la mano a Sugar para levantarla pero esta patea su estomago y aplica el Sugar Babe dejando en claro que esto no ha terminado.

Se anuncia el Main Event de Summer Smash y se repasa la rivalidad entre los dos hermanos.

**SES Championship Match**

**(C) Sonic VS Cylia =** El combate inicia con miradas de enojo y frustracion por parte de ambos, toma de referi que gana Sonic por diferencia de peso, la lleva al esquinero y aplica pequeñas Spear allí mismo, la derriba y comienza a castigarla allí mismo, después sube al esquinero para aplicarle un sentón pero ella se hace aun lado justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto y ahora ella comienza a golpear al erizo azul, lo rebota en las cuerdas y lo ataca con un lazo al cuello, cubre pero la cuenta llega a 1. Sonic se levanta pero Cylia de nuevo lo derriba con una patada a la cara, la eriza azul toma a su hermano y comienza a castigarle el torso con un amarre especial en medio de la lona, Sonic se libera, la patea en el estomago, rebota con las cuerdas y la ataca con un Bulldozer pero la cuenta llega a dos. Sonic levanta a su herman pero ella le responde con golpes a la cara, Sonic cubre el ultimo y ahora el golpea, rebota en las cuerdas pero Cylia intenta atacar, Sonic esquiva y tacleada, Cylia se levanta pero la vuelven a taclear, Cylia quiere contraatacar pero es recibida por un suplex y el movimiento de Sonic se acerca. You Can't See Me, rebota en las cuerdas y termina su combo, espera a que Cylia voltee para aplicar el ajustador y cuando la estaba finiquitando, la eriza azul con su gran elasticidad se sostiene con los pies y lleva a su hermano con una quebradora pero la cuenta llega a dos. Cylia le dice que lo conoce muy bien y que no caera tan fácil, subre al esquinero y espera a que Sonic se reincorpore, cuando este se levanta Cylia salta para aplicar un super machetazo en el cuello pero la cuenta llega a dos. Sonic se levanta de nuevo y Cylia rebota en las cuerdas, esquiva el golpe de Sonic y de vuelta ataca con una Calf Kick, Sonic quiere atacar de nuevo pero es recibido con el mismo castigo, Sonic golpea pero Cylia esquiva y se lo lleva con un suplex, ahora Cylia es la que hara el movimiento de su hermano, You Can't See Me pero en vez de los nudillos ella hace una guillotina con su pierna en el cuello de Sonic, Cylia espera a que este se levanta, lo tiene para el Implant DDT pero Sonic la eleva para aplicar un Suplex. Ambos quedan en la lona y empieza el conteo, el primero en reaccionar es Sonic que se levanta en el segundo 7 y Cylia apenas apoyándose con las cuerdas se levanta en el segundo 9, Sonic furioso corre para atacar con un lazo al cuello a su hermana pero esta lo clipea y aplica el STF a su hermano para rendirlo! Cylia aprieta fuerte la llave pero Sonic no se quiere rendir, quiere tocar la cuerda pero no la alcanza, al ver esto Cylia jala de la pierna a Sonic y continua el castigo con el STF! Sonic no quiere rendirse y con un enorme salto forzado toca la cuerda y Cylia rompe el castigo, esta se levanta para tomar de nuevo a Sonic pero el la derriba e intenta aplicar el mismo STF pero ella lo aleja con una patada con rebote en cuerdas y cuando el erizo azul vuelve a donde ella, Cylia ya lo estaba esperando con el Implant DDT y la cuenta llega a tres. CYLIA ES LA NUEVA CAMPEONA SES!

Se resume el combate y Sonic no lo puede creer y solo se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa. Cylia celebra su victoria venciendo a su propio hermano pero de repente…. ESTALLA UNA GRAN PIROTECNIA Y SUENA EL TITANTRON DE ALICE….. ALICE HACE OFICIAL SU CANJE DE DINERO EN EL BANCO!

**SES Championship Match**

**(C) Cylia VS Alice =** Cylia esta agotada por el combate contra su hermano pero aun asi se abalanza contra Alice quien la recibe con un lazo quebradora, ahora solo espera a que se levantar y cuando Cylia se reincorpora, Alice intent el Bottom From The Abyss pero Cylia gira para aplicar el Implant DDT pero Alice carga el peso de Cylia al saltar, la rebota contra la cuerda superior y aplica un Power Slam, Alice se queda un poco asustada pero enfocada. Cylia sin mas energía se levanta solo para ser presa del Bottom From The Abyss…. ALICE ARREBATA EL CAMPEONATO A CYLIA!

ALICE GRITA DE LA EMOCION Y TOMA EL CINTURON SES!

Cylia se queda anonadada después de su derrota y su efímero reinado como SES Champion, del techo del coliseo cae confeti celebrando la victoria de Alice y cerrando Summer Smash.


End file.
